Desert Spirit
by Cola the Sapphire Goddess
Summary: Alternate Universe fic... Poor little Quatre gets caught up in a longstanding battle between two Gods over Heero. 1x4, R+1 (implied)
1. Prologue/Teaser

Have you ever had a point in your life where you just can't take it anymore?  
  
Imagine that pain added to immortality. I am not the happiest person in the world, nor is he. I feel so sorry for him, a beautiful angel trapped in a dark, pitiful hell.... with her.  
  
I flinch as the thought of that cold-hearted, selfish bitch crosses my mind. She ruined him. She ruined our friendship. She took away the one thing he loved, and I got the blame. Am I so wrong to love him? She thinks so, and has made him believe her extraneous bullshit. I love that angel with all my heart, and it pains me to see him so sad. It pains me to see him hate me with a passion. I can't help it, it hurts so bad.  
  
Yet that spirit, just a lowly desert spirit, is the only thing that can stop the pain. It can stop his pain, as well as mine, but it may as well hurt me again. Because of that desert spirit, he can never be mine. But because of that desert spirit, he can never be hers either. That desert spirit will make him happy, and I love him so much I can live with that. Today is the day the wind spirits go on their journey through the desert again. Perhaps they'll find the desert spirit. How I'd love to see the look on her face when the he is reunited with his true love. I will be redeemed. He will damn me no more.  
  
And now, I retreat to my darkness, my only sanctuary in this abysmal valley. Away from the heartbreak of he who carries the wind. My shelter from her storm. The womb from which a rebellion against her will someday be born. This darkness, desert spirit, is where you will spring your vengeance.  
  
I swear, desert spirit, by my honor as Shinigami-sama, we will have our revenge. I will not fall until her blood has spilled on the floors of the palace.   
  
But tell me desert spirit, will her blood spill too late?  



	2. Fate Begins to Stir

Disclaimer/Warnings/etc: Gundam Wing is not mine. I don't have money, so don't sue me. If you sue..... just make sure you have a piggy bank. Lots of pennies for you! And I know the angel/demon thing is cliched as hell, but hey, Hee-chan is pretty damn hot with angel wings. 1x4 yaoi goodness (what else did you expect from me? ^_~), angst, minor Duo emotional abuse.... deathfic maybe? A tad gory in the middle? Oh yeah.... EXTREME Relena bastardization. Don't read this if you're a Relena fan. What else to warn about? OOC-ness, which is kind of irrelevant because it's an AU. TREE WARNING!!! Lots of gooey, lovey-dovey sap for your reading (dis?)pleasure!! Feedback please!! I think the style of this fic sucks, so I need to know if this effort was wasted. Lime in part 3.  
  
In the middle of the desert, a young blonde boy hauled the last of his father's goods into the tent. Setting the jars down, he wiped some excess sweat off of his forehead.   
  
"Done, Quatre?" the boy's father asked, sitting on a cushion and eating some dates.   
  
The boy, Quatre nodded. "Yes, father. All of it is stowed away from the storm."  
  
Quatre's father smiled. "Good boy Quatre. For a fifteen year old, you are quite a responsible young man." The older man eyed the boy's robes.  
  
A small smile crept onto the blonde's lips. "Thank you." He mindfully adjusted his nomad robes to please his father. "Would you mind telling me the tale of the Wind Angel again?"  
  
"After all these years, you still love that story! Gather your sisters, and I'll tell it again."  
  
Quatre bowed. "Yes sir. " He stuck his head outside of the tent and yelled for his sisters. Suddenly, 29 vicious females piled into the tent.  
  
"Father, why were we summoned?" one of the eldest, Kanrya, asked.  
  
"To start, a wind storm is on it's way. You all know what happens when a wind storm is afoot."  
  
The girls nodded, they had lived in the desert long enough to know the dangers of a wind storm.  
  
Another sister, Iria, spoke up. "Does that mean we'll have to listen to that story again?"  
  
The old man nodded. "You should know by now Quatre loves that story! It's a tradition to tell it!" Several of the girls groaned. Quatre rolled his eyes.  
  
"Quiet now everyone." Silence. "As you all know, the wind is guided by one daiete, the Wind Angel. The Wind Angel and his spirits travel across the desert from time to time, to keep the desert spirits moving. If the Wind Angel let the desert spirits stay in one place, a human might fall in love with it, and chaos would spread across the world, starting from the desert, for a forbidden boundary would be breached. And that's where our story begins."  
  
Quatre smiled and listened.   
  
"One fateful day, the Wind Angel passed by a hill of sand. To a human, it would be just like any hill of sand, but the Wind Angel sensed the presence of desert spirit. He flapped his wings and blew some of the sand away.  
  
'Arise desert spirit!' He yelled. A hand emerged from the sand. The Wind Angel politely took the hand and helped the spirit up. The Wind Angel knew that desert spirits could be finicky things, and would throw hissyfits if you didn't treat them the right way. And angry desert spirits would not move for anyone, Wind Angel, God of Death, no one. Slowly, the desert spirit awoke from it's peaceful slumber and emerged from the sand. The Wind Angel was shocked at the sight that appeared. This desert spirit was different. A typical desert spirit had anything from sandy brown to black hair, and always had dark tan skin, brown eyes and dragonfly wings. The desert spirit before him had short, silky blond hair, pale skin, and butterfly-esque wings. The Wind Angel clenched his teeth, determined not to let his jaw drop in awe of the beauty before him. The blond beauty's eyelids opened to reveal deep sapphire blue orbs. The Wind Angel was having trouble holding himself back.  
  
Finally, the spirit spoke. 'Oh my! the Wind Angel!' The spirit gasped in embarrassment and kneeled in front of the higher deity. 'Forgive me, I had no idea today was the migration!' Said the desert spirit."  
  
Quatre always got a warm feeling at this part. He could never explain it, but he felt as if the feelings shared by the Wind Angel and the desert spirit were his own.  
  
"The Wind Angel, even in the face of desire, maintained his composure. The Angel was naturally calm and collected. The desert spirit was still incredibly nervous. 'I-I-I'm sorry if you're offended by me. All the other desert spirits say I'm ugly.' The desert spirit stared at the ground in shame. The Wind Angel however, lost his composure and collapsed on the sand. The spirit gasped and rushed to the Angel's side. 'Are you okay?'"   
  
"The Wind Angel sat up with an absolutely perplexed look on his face. The desert spirit shyly backed away. The kind Wind Angel grabbed his hand. 'Do they really say you're ugly?'"  
  
"The desert spirit nodded.'They don't like me. They say I'm a mutant because my skin is pale, my hair is blond, and my wings are shaped like that of a butterfly. No one ever wants to even see me, I'm so deformed.'"  
  
"The Wind Angel, fighting back a retaliation and a declaration of war against any desert spirit that got in his way, looked at the innocent spirit. 'I for one, have seen many desert spirits in my time. To me they are dull and boring. I would never think of getting to know one. You, however, are different. To me, you are more beautiful than anything. You are much sweeter and more polite than any other  
desert spirit that I have encountered.'"  
  
"The spirit in return, blushed with embarrasment. 'I don't know what to say...'"  
  
"The Wind Angel inwardly grinned. His charm, something he rarely showed anyone, was going to win him a lover. 'Then say that you will join me in my return to the Valley of the Gods, so that I may get to know you better.'"  
  
"The desert spirit could only blush more and nod. Soon after, the Wind Angel and his desert spirit fell into a deeply romantic relationship, and were set to marry."  
  
Quatre felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He hated this part of the story.  
  
"That was when disaster stuck. The desert spirit disappeared, and was never heard from again. Legend has it that the God of Death himself killed his spirit body, but the desert spirit's essence remained free to enter a human body. The Wind Angel ordered his wind spirits to search for his beloved spirit of the desert during every migration, and kill anything that got in their way. That is why you can never go outside in a wind storm." Quatre's father sighed as the story ended. The blond boy began to ponder the story, as he always did.  
  
Iria gasped. "Father! Two of our water jugs are missing!"  
  
Quatre jumped up. "I can't believe I left them out there! We can't survive without the water!" Quatre ran to the edge of the tent. His sisters grabbed him.  
  
"Quatre you musn't! The wind is beginning to pick up! You'll get killed!" the old man yelled.  
  
Quatre struggled free from his sisters' bonds. "But if I don't we'll all die. Besides, it's not too bad out there, I can make it!" The innocent Arab ran out of the tent.  
  
Wind pounded at his sides, making him feel as if he was being squished to death. He spotted the two large jugs and grabbed them, determined to beat the wind spirits. But as he neared his tent, a silvery figure appeared before him.   
  
"Insolent human! How dare you-" The wind spirit paused in it's attack. It's pale blue eyes widened. "Quatre-sama!! It's you!!" The wind spirit's eyes filled with tears of joy as he hugged the confused Arab. Wind spirits began to appear from everywhere, and the storm died down. The wind spirits all bowed before Quatre. The leader, whose name was Khephri, stood up and spoke.  
  
"Your name is Quatre, correct?" A nod. "Are you a human?" Another nod. Khephri sighed and slicked some lavender hairs behind his elfin ears. "Alright Quatre-sama, would you mind coming with us?"  
  
Quatre, who already damn well knew the answer, blanked out. "Why?" he asked.  
  
Khephri shook his head. "I'll skip the sap and get straight to the point. In your body, the spirit of Heero-sama's lover has manifested. Heero-sama is in dire straights right now, and we need Quatre-sama, the desert spirit, to be pulled out of you. Whether or not you'll make it through, we're not sure, but Shinigami-sama will do the best he can."  
  
Quatre froze. ~The desert spirit? Me? How? But.... I should try to please the gods. And I guess that part of me wants to return.~ Quatre sighed. "I guess I should say my goodbyes to my family." He turned back to the tent and set the jugs down. One of his sisters peeked through the tent. She gasped.  
  
"Quatre!! Get back in here! There are wind spirits out there and they'll kill you!" his sister screamed. The others ran to the entrance of the tent.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I'm sorry. I have to go. The wind spirits have found what they've been looking for, and if I don't go with them, the killings will never stop, and the Wind Angel will be miserable."  
  
"You mean-?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Promise you all will remember me, by that tale at least."  
  
The poor girl sighed. "Goodbye Quatre, I wish you the best!" She closed the tent before the other sisters had a chance to react. Khephri grabbed Quatre by the waist. The blond blushed.  
  
"Forgive me Quatre-sama, this is going to be a long flight." Khephri said, spreading silver feathery wings. The wind spirits took off towards the Valley of the Gods in a beautiful array of ivory wings. 


	3. Shinigami's Story

In a dark cavern, a lonely entity sat. ~The wind spirits are out again. Perhaps this time we'll have some luck.~ The figure played with his braid. He was anxious to see the results of this search.  
  
Light began to invade his darkness. The boy looked toward the door, where his attendant was waiting.  
  
"Shinigami-sama, Khephri has sent hs report."  
  
Shinigami, looking no older than 15, sighed. "And?"  
  
The attendant smiled. "It's time."  
  
Shinigami grabbed his scythe and grinned. At long last, his sufferings would be paid for. He adjusted his ebony robes and set out to greet Khephri.  
  
The wind spirits always ended their journey in the garden. Nobody ever wanted to go there when they did, so the God of Death knew his plan was still safe. Finally, the wind began to pick up, and Khephri appeared in view, carrying a blond boy. Shinigami's grin widened.  
  
"Duo-sama!" Khephri yelled, beating his wings faster. "Has Heero-sama chosen a suitor yet?"  
  
Duo tightened the grip on his scythe. "He chose Relena, as expected. However, I'm glad he did."  
  
Khephri looked confused. "But-"  
  
Duo laughed. "My revenge will be sweeter than the nectar I drink everyday. I have it all planned out."  
  
"Already?! How long have they been bethrothed?"  
  
"Only a day or so. The party is in two days, and the marriage ceremony is in about a week."  
  
Quatre squirmed out of Khephri's grip. "Khephri, what's going on?"  
  
Duo's happy facade disappeared. "We'll explain the details somewhere else."  
  
"Khephri, who is that guy?" Quatre asked, a little disoriented.  
  
"Quatre-sama," Khephri said reassuringly, "you may not remember him, but this is Duo, the God of Death. Otherwise known as Shinigami-sama."  
  
Quatre's blue eyes widened, and he jumped behind Khephri. "Y-you're the God of Death!" Quatre whimpered. "Don't kill me!"  
  
Duo began to laugh geniunely. "Mortals!! They always think I'm going to kill them!" His laughter faded a little, and extended his hand. "Relax Quatre, the touch of death is reserved only for those I hate and can kill off without any legal problems. I could do such a thing to you, expecially because you ruined my chances of wedding Heero, but that would be injustice to both Heero and Relena."  
  
"Duo-sama, you're beginning to sound like Wufei-sama." Khephri mumbled.  
  
"Oh hush! Hold on a moment, I'll teleport us to the cave." Duo closed his eyes and concentrated. The scenery around them, the dreary garden faded from their vision. A damp, eerie cave appeared in it's place. Quatre looked around, absolutely bewildered. In his heart, he could sense an melancholy presence looming over them.  
  
"Duo, what is this place?"  
  
The God of Death's gaze dropped to the ground, he could not look the blond in the face. "Quatre, this is your tomb. We are the only ones that know of it."  
  
Quatre's gaze reflected the shock in his heart. "Shinigami-sama.... Duo.... does Heero know of this place?"  
  
The chesnut braid darted as Duo shook his head. "No. He- Heero doesn't trust me anymore. Our friendship was ruined. He would never want to hear about something like this from me."  
  
Quatre was stunned. "Why aren't you friends anymore? Is it my fault? You said I ruined your chances with Heero, so I did it in a former life?"  
  
A single tear slid down Duo's cheek. "No. It was Relena's. Tell me, how much do you know about the Wind Angel and your former self?"  
  
Quatre twiddled his thumbs. "The Wind Angel came down and found me, they had a romantic relationship, then you came and killed me, but left my spirit essence, and that's why I'm here."  
  
Duo laughed bitterly. "Kuso. Relena made sure everyone believed that bullshit, didn't she? Sit down Quatre, let me tell you the truth." Quatre obediently sat down, as did Khephri and finally Duo. "Relena and I had been fighting over Heero from the beginning. Relena was jealous of my casual friendship with Heero, and knew it could eventually lead to us getting together. Relena has a selfish heart, and she 'knew' Heero was meant to be hers. One day, Heero went along with his wind spirits to get away from it all and when he returned, you were with him. Soon everyone knew that you two were together. I was happy for Heero. If he was happy, so was I, but Relena was extremely jealous. She began communicating with Dorothy, a demigod skilled at wars and assassinations. Relena got Heero to leave, and lured your former self into her trap with the guise of a friendly chat between a spirit and his mother goddess. When they were far enough from the metropolis of the Valley of the Gods, she confronted him. She commanded him to end his relationship with Heero, or face charges of treason. She had caught him in an efficient trap for a spirit: choose between your lover or your god. You refused to back down, revoking your faith in her and swearing that Heero would save you. She used her magic to pin you down, and you succombed to it easily because she was your mother goddess. At that point, I had been informed by a traitorous desert spirit that Relena had planned to kill you. She led me to the cabin in the outskirts of the Valley. Khamael, Heero's top soldier and Khephri's father, followed us for Heero's sake. We were too late to save you. After a bitter struggle, she strangled you to death. She was about to perform a spirit seal, which would have killed you completely. Khamael sacrificed his essence, and himself, to keep your soul alive. I had to sacrifice some of my own essence to keep his soul intact, so he could go to the afterlife, but it was easier to transfer it into the essence of that of a friend's spirits than that of an enemy's. I sent your soul off, to escape Relena. That combined took a lot out of me, and I fell unconscious. Relena, the bitch, claimed that I used spirit seals to kill you both. And the fact that I was unconscious pretty much proved it. Heero was repulsed by me and condemned our friendship forevermore." Duo flinched and bit back tears. Quatre reached over and rubbed his back.  
  
"You had witnesses. Why didn't you fight back?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Because I didn't have enough evidence. I could call Khamael back, and the desert spirit whom I pardoned after she was put to death for treason, but it wouldn't be complete. Heero would still hate me. Relena would get off easy, beacuse of the lack of proof. I can't live with that. It's been hard to stand it now." Duo cupped Quatre's cheek with his hand. "The only reason I haven't renounced my godhood is because I knew that you would come back and make everything right. Heero would only love me again if I brought you back."  
  
Quatre froze. He saw so much agony and desperation in Duo's eyes. Was this really the feelings of a god? Quatre had always imagined the gods -minus Heero- to be happy, oblivious, maybe even full of themselves. Duo looked like an average peasant, who was lost and without hope.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Duo, if I could give Heero to you, I would. You are so much more worthy of him than I."  
  
Duo smirked a little. His hand dropped from Quatre's cheek. "You haven't changed." Quatre gave him a confused look.  
  
"After all this time, you still think Heero would be better off with me. Ha! Here's to wishful thinking!"  
  
Quatre frowned. "If I can't make that happen..." The innocent Arabian was silent for a moment. "Return me to my old body! If I can't make Heero love you, then I can at least rekindle your friendship!"  
  
Duo stood up. "Are you sure of this? You'll be dead for a little bit, and I'm not sure that the memories of your life as a mortal will remain. You'll probably never be able to see your family again."  
  
Quatre looked ready as ever. "Duo, I swear this is what I want to do. I want Relena to be punished for what she did to us all. I want you to have your cherished friendship with Heero back. And also," Quatre's expression turned distant, "part of me wants to see Heero again. To feel the love we shared."  
  
Duo smiled bleakly. "Come with me. Khephri, go back and report to Heero that the migration was successful. Quatre will be our secret until the engagement party." Khephri nodded and disappeared.  
  
"Engagement party?"  
  
"Hai. Kind of like mortal wedding receptions, except all the presents are recieved before the wedding. I wasn't going to go, but now I have a present for Heero-sama and the ugly bitch so I guess it's only appropriate." Duo's grin was downright sinister.  
  
Quatre laughed. "It will be fun, ne?"  
  
"I only want a picture of Relena's expression when she finds out you're alive. We'll wait out the days here. It'll give you enough time to recover in hiding before the party." Duo pulled a curtain of feathers away to reveal a hidden chamber.  
  
The chamber was not dark, yet the aura emanating from it was melancholy and disheartening. Despite the depressing atmosphere, Quatre felt almost complete here. After a quick look around, he saw why.  
  
In the center of the chamber was a figure entwined in a spider's web, so-to-speak. Light sprung from every visible angle of the figure's body. Intertwined with the webbing were feathers. The blond picked one out of the web. These feathers were infinitely more beautiful than the ones that made Khephri and the other wind spirits' wings. They were a different shade of silver and white, and were softer to the touch than anything Quatre had ever felt before. Yet, they were so familiar....  
  
Quatre shook his head and dropped the feather. His vision darted back to the figure hanging in the middle of the chamber. Large, gorgeous butterfly wings stuck out from the figure's back and out of the webbing. The figure's skin was extremely pale, probably moreso than ever because of the lack of sunlight. Blond hairs dangled in the air, gravity trying to pull them to the ground. Quatre had a revelation... He was staring at himself!  
  
Duo watched Quatre in his reverie, waiting for an okay of some sort. The poor mortal seemed somewhat.... confused. Duo was quiet, amused by pathetic mortal perspectives. Quatre wouldn't have been nearly as confused if he had been in his spirit body. Duo frowned at that thought. ~If he were in his spirit body, we wouldn't be in this situation..~ The God of Death thought as he waited. He wondered how Khephri was fairing.  
  
* * *  
  
Khephri landed on the steps of Heero's castle in the mountains. It was dismal and dark up there, for Heero was still unwed.   
  
Khephri cursed the laws of the Gods. The Sky God had renounced his godhood decades ago after eons of duty. His wife has passed on with him, as was customed. The Sky God chose Heero, his favorite underling, to take his place. It was an obvious choice, since Heero was a dedicated and proficient worker, and his relationship with Quatre was ever-nearing engagement. Heero was expected to have married shortly after the Sky God's passing. And then Relena struck.  
  
The noble spirit scowled and made his way into the palace. Heero-sama must surely be wondering why he's so late. He adjusted his decorated headress and brushed dust off of his outfit. No one ever figured that he, Commander of the 1st Wind Spirit Battalion, the best of all of the Wind Spirit Battalions, had a crush on Heero-sama. The worst of it had subsided long ago, but Khephri still felt nervous around his master. Sighing, he knocked on the golden door to Heero's room.  
  
A female voice answered. "Khephri, is that you?"  
  
Khephri flinched. She was there. "H-hai Relena-sama." If only Heero-sama knew how much effort it took to add the sama suffix....  
  
"Come in Khephri!" Relena chorused. The obedient spirit opened the door and stepped in. Heero and Relena were sitting on his bed, on top of the silk and satin sheets the Angel loved to sleep with. Relena lay in Heero's lap with her arms wrapped around him. Heero was staring out the window at his butterfly garden. To a visitor, it would seem that he didn't even care about Relena. The truth was he didn't.  
  
Khephri looked pitifully at his dear master. The Wind Angel was bound by ancient laws to an unruly bitch. The soldier barely held himself from slapping her.   
  
"Khephri," Heero said blankly, still focusing on the butterflies, "How did the migration go?"  
  
"It went well my lord." Khephri replied, bowing. ~Better than you know, Heero-sama.~  
  
Heero finally looked at the spirit. "It didn't seem so. You're late. That's not like you."  
  
"Forgive me my lord. I had to speak with Shinigami-sama about a few things. It took longer than I thought." Heero snorted. Khephri backed up a little. Duo was still a sensitive subject to the future Sky God.  
  
Heero stood up. "If you will excuse me, I am going to take a bath." Relena opened her mouth to offer her company. Heero raised his hand. "Khephri, I would like you to keep the Lady Relena company."  
  
Khephri nodded in assent. "As you wish Heero-sama." This was going to be hell.  
  
Heero calmly walked out. Relena sat up in the bed.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Sir Khephri, Heero-sama's 'pet'."  
  
Khephri flinched. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, fluffing a few of Heero's pillows.   
  
"Are you purposely ignoring me?"  
  
"Yes. I have had a bad day and I do not wish to talk to you." ~Actually, today was excellent. I just don't want to insult her presence. I like my job.~ He thought.  
  
"Well too bad. You're going to have to deal with me on a daily basis soon."  
  
"I already do."  
  
A few butterflies flew in the window. Relena caught one on her finger. "Tell me Khephri, what do you think of the butterflies Heero surrounds himself with? Do they annoy you?"  
  
Khephri sat down as far away from Relena as possible. "I rather like them. They remind me of the joy Quatre-sama brought while he was amongst the living."  
  
Relena almost flinched, but she caught herself. "I don't really like them; they are a symbol of misfortune for me. I prefer dragonflies."  
  
* * *  
  
Heero laid in his bath quietly, his wings spread out to his sides. They were reaching his feet again, for the first time in a while. He supposed it was something to be proud of, but he knew that those beautiful feathers would fall out on his wedding night. He cursed himself inwardly. ~How could I have left him? Why didn't Khamael protect him like he should have?~ The tortured demigod cleched his fists so hard his palms began to bleed.   
  
"Quatre! Why did you leave me?!" He yelled into the night. For a long time he sat and cried, hoping for some resolve; some chance that his beloved desert spirit would return to him.   
  
"Wait for me my dear Heero. I will return."  
  
Prussian blue eyes widened at an actual response. Heero quickly arose from his bath, confused.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre stepped into the pool of water which lay under his old body. To his current body, the water felt like nothing. Yet, something within that ordinary liquid cried out to his soul. The cry was filled with pain and anguish, as well as desperation. He ignored it and moved towards the center. Drops of water were sliding across the webbing that encased his spirit form.  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
The Arab froze. That definitely wasn't Duo's voice.  
  
"Why did you leave me?!"  
  
The confused blond fell to his knees and clutched his head. His breathing hastened and a twinge of pain wrung throughout his body. There seemed to be a glow coming from his spirit body, but he couldn't move to check. He tried to yell for Duo's help, but the words didn't come out of his mouth. Something took control of his body and spoke for him.  
  
"Wait for me my dear Heero. I will return."  
  
Quatre's entire body went limp. Duo appeared above him in the air, and lifted the blond's head up with the end of his scythe.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Duo, what are you doing up there?"  
  
"The water down there isn't ordinary water."  
  
"What is it then? And why does it hurt so bad?"  
  
"The water has the ability to reflect Heero's feeling toward you. I don't know exactly how it works, but that's apparently what it does. I didn't warn you because I didn't think it would hurt you."  
  
"Apparently his longing for me is painful."  
  
"I would say so. I'd stand in there with you, but I took a step in there once and it almost killed me."  
  
"Is there... anything else about this water I should know?"  
  
The braided god shrugged. "Not sure. The mechanics of this place are strange. Why?"  
  
"B-because I heard him..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was standing here, and I heard Heero's voice."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"  
  
"He yelled out for me. He was depressed. I-I don't know what was going on, but all of a sudden I collapsed. I tried to yell for your help, but nothing came out. Then something came over me and I responded to him." The blond looked frightened.  
  
Duo looked at Quatre's spirit body knowingly. "Forgive me for sounding strange, but I think you know you're here."  
  
Quatre slowly arose. "And I think I'm taking advantage of it as well."  
  
"The only thing we need to do now is get you back in your original body."  
  
The Arab finally got to his feet. "How do you do that?"  
  
"For starters, I have to get rid of the body you're currently in."   
  
"Why do you have to get rid of it completely? Wont that kill me?"  
  
"Flesh is just a vessel for the soul. When a flesh body dies, the vessel becomes broken, and the soul sinks into the ocean known as the afterlife. If the soul can swim back to the top, they are given a new vessel, however, there is no penalty for drowning. Sometimes, with the right help, a vessel can be repaired, and the soul can return to it after death. I'm just going to make you switch vessels."  
  
Quatre thought for a moment. The thought of being dead frightened him, even though Death himself promised it was only for a few moments. He took a deep breath and froze.  
  
"Do it," he choked out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get it over with! Please! Before I change my mind." The poor human's eyes clenched shut, afraid to face the truth of the moment.  
  
"Alright, Quatre. It wont hurt, I promise." Shinigami raised his scythe. Without warning, the enchanted blade sliced through the mortal body with barely a sound. The blood of the now-dead Quatre flowed quickly and tainted the enchanted water. The two halves of the boy hit the water with a resounding splash. A faint light illuminated the room completely, and it rose into Duo's hand.  
  
Duo gazed at the light warmly. "Soon my friend, soon." Duo made a small cut in his wrist. The blood began to flow almost immeadiately. He chose to move before it clotted.  
  
Now alongside Quatre's spirit body, Duo wiped some of his blood with his finger and painted a cross shape on Quatre's forehead with it. Something clicked within his body, and the God knew the desert spirit was under his jurisdiction for the time being. He lapped up more blood with his finger and made a similar shape on his forehead. Another feeling of connection with Quatre. He gently lowered the bright ball until it connected with the body below. It was only a matter of time now...  
  



	4. Tale of a Long-Forgotten Romance

* * *  
  
Sapphire orbs fluttered open in a hazy dream world. Quatre was strangely warm. He blinked. ~Wasn't the cavern cold?~ He noticed the scent of candles. Their fragrance bared significance, yet Quatre could not remember it. He struggled so hard to figure out what was going on, but he was in a daze.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a searing pain across his chest. He flinched reflexively and wanted to scream in agony, but he didn't. The hot ooze that had been poured on his chest was turning him on.  
  
~What's going on?~ Quatre thought.  
  
//Quatre, you're reliving the memories of the night before my -your- death.// His spirit self informed him.  
  
~Okay... what's on my, erm, our chest?~  
  
//Nectar.// Desert spirit Quatre's voice was full of lust.  
  
~Elaborate.~  
  
//Heero drinks nectar before we go to bed. His favorite way of doing so... is off of me.//  
  
~He's goooood...~ Quatre was becoming lost in the passion.  
  
//As much as I'd love to relive this moment, first you must see how you died. We have to help Duo.//  
  
~Right.~  
  
As soon as it appeared, Quatre's lovely dream world was gone.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
It was a sunny day in the Valley of the Gods. Heero and Quatre were taking a romantic walk. The sun's rays seemed to dance at their feet, illuminating a path to happiness.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Heero looked at the scenery as he spoke. "I-I've been summoned. I must go with my spirits on a quest tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"I don't mind, as long as I know you'll come back to me."  
  
"You have my word." Quatre began to giggle.  
  
"What?" Heero asked, perplexed.  
  
"You're just so.... formal sometimes!"  
  
Heero stood in place, looking confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Quatre glomped onto the Wind Angel. "Heero, you're so cute when you're confused!"  
  
Heero began to crack a smile. "Good comeback."  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Quatre gazed longingly at the disappearing mass that was Heero and his wind spirits. He was going to be bored for the next few days. Heero had left his top general, Khamael, with Quatre to thwart any assassination attempts before the wedding. As much as Quatre liked the idea, he had to admit that Khamael was about as interesting as a lamp post. All he talked about was battle tactics and war stories. Quatre found it to be meaningless blather. He was a pacifist.  
  
"So what do you plan to do today Quatre-sama?" Khamael asked, formal as ever.  
  
Quatre yawned and streched. "I don't know yet, but I think I'll go see what Duo is doing. He can always think of something fun to do. I-" Quatre was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Khamael asked, beating Quatre to the punch.  
  
"It's Relena, Goddess of earth. I wish to speak with Quatre."  
  
"You may enter." Quatre answered.  
  
Relena gently opened the door to Heero and Quatre's room. "Quatre, I wish to spend the day chatting with you," she looked at Khamael sternly, "Alone."  
  
Khamael turned to the desert spirit, who raised his hand. "You don't need to ask Khamael. I will be fine by myself."  
  
"Whatever you say, Quatre-sama. Good day." Khamael left the room for places unknown.  
  
Relena smiled warmly. "Quatre-kun, would you join me for a walk?"  
  
Quatre's eyebrow lifted, as he was confused. Relena more or less only tolerated him for Heero's sake. He was polite to her, because she was his mother goddess, but she constantly displayed her dislike of him. However much he knew she hated him, Quatre trusted his life in Relena's hands, because she had no legal reason to kill him. "Sure Relena-sama. Lead the way!"  
  
Relena turned around and started out the doorway, just barely suppressing an evil grin.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Khamael landed at the entrance to Shinigami's realms. Hades, Nifleheim, Heaven, Hell, or just plain The Afterlife -whichever name suited your taste- Duo was there. Khamael suspected Relena was up to something. He also knew for sure that whatever it was, Duo could put a stop to it. A timid demon approached him.  
  
"Khamael-sama? What are you doing here?" the demon asked.  
  
"I need to speak with Duo."  
  
The demon looked a bit perplexed at the lack of a suffix. "H-hai. I'll go get him." It disappeared. The God of Death shortly reappeared in it's place.  
  
"Khamael!" A hug. "What pleasure do I owe this visit?" Duo looked as cheerful as ever.  
  
Khamael's stern expression did not waiver. "Duo, I believe Relena is up to something. She invited Quatre to a private outing. She didn't want me to go, but he still accepted her offer."  
  
Duo immediately became serious. "Where did they go?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
The demon servant from before returned. "Shinigami-sama! A desert spirit has come seeking an audience!"  
  
Duo motioned for the spirit to be brought to him. "This is an urgent matter. I want the spirit here immediately." The demon disappeared and brought back a timid female desert spirit.  
  
"S-S-Shinigami-sama... I must ask for your help...." The young girl mumbled.  
  
"What do you need?" Duo replied coolly.  
  
"Relena-sama..... She's going to do something that I don't agree with. She's led Quatre-san into the far reaches of the Valley of the Gods and she's going to kill his soul." The poor desert spirit sobbed. "I don't want to pay the punishment for betraying my Mother Goddess, but I don't feel this is right!"  
  
Duo touched the girl's forehead with his hand. "Do not worry. You are doing something noble, and I promise you shall not pay for it. Not in the afterlife."  
  
The desert spirit hugged him. "Thank you Shinigami-sama! You are truly a kind God! Let me show you the way!" The girl led Duo and Khamael to Relena's hideout. It was far from the bustling center of the Valley. As a matter of fact, it was almost out of the Valley of the Gods completely. Duo and Khamael hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Quatre sat down on a soft bed. There were only two rooms in the building Relena had brought them to, so they were stuck chatting in the bedroom. The house was quaint, with just its kitchen and its bedroom. In the bedroom was the bed, a wooden dresser, and the window. It looked almost... human.  
  
"So why the long walk, Relena-sama? You haven't said anything to me the entire day."  
  
Relena stared out the window. "Leave Heero," she said coldly.  
  
Quatre's happy demeanor faded. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I meant what I said. Leave Heero."  
  
Quatre clenched his fists. "I can't do that. I love him too much."  
  
Relena whipped around. "As a desert spirit under my control, you have to follow my orders!"  
  
Quatre stood up. "My body may be yours to control, but my heart belongs to Heero and you can't stop that!"  
  
Relena grabbed his neck with both of her hands. "I bet you I can!" Quatre's eyes widened in fear as her grip tightened. He swatted at her hands to no avail, and finally fell back onto the bed. Relena gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I did it.... I finally did it..." She snapped out of her shock quickly and went into the next phase of her plan. Summoning all her energy, she closed her eyes and began to chant.   
  
* * *  
  
The female desert spirit screamed. "Quatre-san!"  
  
Duo and Khamael turned around sharply and looked at her. "What is it?!" they asked in unison.  
  
The spirit began to cry. "Relena-sama.... she's..."  
  
Duo and Khamael gasped. "No!"   
  
Duo spread his ebony wings. "Come! We must hurry! She'll try to seal his soul so that he can't be brought back!" The three of them took off to the sky, with the desert spirit leading.  
  
* * *  
  
Relena continued to chant. An eerie light was eminating from Quatre's body now, and the process was almost complete. Noises from outside disturbed his concentration. ~Nani?! What are people doing here?!~  
  
The great Shinigami-sama materialized in the room. "What do you think you're doing?" Khamael followed, but the female desert spirit fled for her own protection.  
  
"It's none of your business, Duo!" Relena yelled.  
  
Duo snorted. "I should've known you'd pull something like this! Damn you!"  
  
Relena laughed. "But you fit in perfectly! Now they'll find you with Quatre's corpse and Heero will be mine!" With that said, she disappeared.   
  
"K'so!" Khamael yelled, slamming his hand against the wall. "Now Heero-sama will be miserable!"  
  
Duo examined Quatre's state for a moment and pondered. "Khamael?"  
  
"Hmmmmm?"  
  
"How much are you willing to give up for the sake of your master?"   
  
"My entire life," Khamael replied proudly.  
  
Duo looked the wind spirit straight in the eye. "That's just what I was counting on. Come over here."  
  
Khamael's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Quatre's soul is almost completely gone. If we work quickly, I can conform your soul essence into that of a desert spirit and heal it. I'd give up some of my own soul essence, since it's replenishible, but it'd take too long to conform it into that stemmed from a Goddess that hates me. However, Heero doesn't hate me -yet- so I can save your soul as well. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?"  
  
"For Heero-sama's happiness, I will."  
  
Duo motioned for Khamael to move. "Stand right there," he sighed, "Any last words?"  
  
Khamael sighed nervously and shed a tear. "Yes. Tell my son of this injustice, and let him take my place."  
  
Duo nodded, closed his eyes, and began to chant.  
  
* * *  
  
The scene faded from Quatre's view, and he was left in the dark with an exact replica of himself. Well, not quite exact. This form has gorgeous multi-colored butterfly wings, and his wonderfully pale skin did not bear the scars Quatre had gotten from working for his father. Quatre gaped in amazement, and his other form -his true form- began to speak.  
  
"That is what happened. I believe Duo told you the rest. Duo was blamed for the whole thing, and Heero resented him. The wind spirits were informed of what really happened, and have successfully stalled Heero and Relena's wedding until now. Duo and I have waited anxiously for this moment, for now Relena will pay. Are you ready to become part of me again?" Desert spirit Quatre extended his hand.  
  
Human Quatre nodded silently, unsure of what to say. He pressed his palm against the desert spirit's, and the cavern exploded with light.  



End file.
